North Blue Region
North Blue Region (ノースブルーちほう, Nōsu Burū-chihō) is an ocean region in the Fairy One Piece Tail World. North Blue Region, like its sister seas, comprises almost entirely of ocean, with a few scattered islands and a border with the Red Line Region. It is known to be the birthplace of the Straw Hat Pirates' Cook, Sanji, as well as that of his family; the legendary explorer Noland Mombran and his descendants; the Bellamy Pirates and the origins of three members of the The Worst Generation: Law Trafalgar, Hawkins Basil, and X Drake. The Don Quixote Pirates crew, led by Doflamingo Don Quixote, was also started in this sea, where it achieved infamy. The goggles that Usopp bought in Roguetown are said to be a new model from the North Blue Region. ".''" :—About the North Blue Region. Historic Information Vinsmoke Reign Sometime in the "distant past", the entire of North Blue was conquered by the infamous Vinsmoke Family, whose cruel reign led to their name becoming synonymous with evil. However, while the family no longer rules over any land, they continue to rule over the ocean-going Germa Kingdom, and retain the considerable influence and status of royalty from their period of sovereignty. Noland the Liar One of the most famous stories from the North Blue is the tale of Noland Mombran, an explorer from Lvneel. Over 400 years ago, Noland left to explore the Grand Line, traveling many places from Vira to Jaya. Upon his return home, he told everyone about his journey to Jaya and seeing of the City of Gold. The king of Lvneel heard about the City of Gold and asked Noland to take him. Noland tricked the king into going to Jaya only to find the City of Gold was not there. Upon his return, the king sentenced Noland to death and he was executed, his last words being "That's it! The City of Gold must have sunk into the sea!". This event was published, by the king, into a child's storybook, where parents would use it to teach their children not to lie, lest they end up like Montblanc Noland. People like Sanji, Bellamy and Sirkees, born in North Blue, have came to know this story when reading it as children. * ''Note: This is a historic recording of the story (not the true event), the true story can be found here. Conquest of Four Nations Despite the loss of their former empire, the Vinsmoke Family's current patriarch maintains an ambition to reestablish the family's rule over the entire North Blue Region. This desire was a direct cause of the infamous incident known as the Conquest of Four Nations, in which the kings of four nations in the North Blue Region were assassinated by the Vinsmoke Family. Fallen Celestial Dragons 33 years before the current time, the patriarch of the Don Quixote Family, Homing Don Quixote, rescinded from his position as a World Noble. He brought his wife and two sons — Doflamingo Don Quixote and Rocinante Don Quixote — to a country in North Blue Region, which had no ties with the World Government. When citizens found out that the Don Quixote Family was no longer under diplomatic immunity, they hunted down the family in revenge against all the ill-deeds done onto their loved ones by World Nobles, leading to Homing's wife to die from malnutrition that came from the deplorable shack they were forced to live in. For two years, the remaining three family members were tortured and persecuted, suffering from poverty and starvation, until Doflamingo awakened his Conqueror's Haki and knocked out the commoners. This feat earned him the loyalty of four children — Vergo, Trebol, Diamante and Pica — who saw Doflamingo as their new king. The four would kill and destroy anything that displeased Doflamingo even the slightest, with many victims and towns suffering such fates. Doflamingo eventually killed his father (which led Rocinante to run away), and after failing to reenter Mariejois, he returned to North Blue Region, where he and his four friends built a new family to terrorize the quadrant of the sea before entering the New World Region. White City 16 years ago before the current time, the country known as Flevance was famous for its Amber Lead, a beautiful mineral that made the country to be wealthy, and is what earned the country the nickname "White City". However, a century before this business boomed, the World Government and royal family of Flevance discovered that the mineral was poisonous when exposed to air, but chose not to reveal it, in order to maintain the profitable resources. This led to the poison to accumulate in the citizens' bodies, and each succeeding generation of offspring having shorter lifespans than their predecessors. It was 16 years ago that the full effect of this "Amber Lead Syndrome" came into visible effects, where the lead poisoning is showing on the victims' bodies. Neighboring countries mistook this as a contagious disease, and quarantined the White City from the rest of the world, which led the country to retaliate, leading to its destruction, with Law Water D. Trafalgar as the sole survivor, who joined the Don Quixote Pirates to take revenge on the world who shunned his homeland. Although the World Government had allowed the royal family of Flevance to escape selfishly as the rest of the country fell, the world remained vigilant of the Amber Lead Syndrome, incorrectly believing that it was transmitted by human contact, shown when every doctor in North Blue that Rocinante took Law to demonized the latter as a survivor who should be eradicated. Locations in the North Blue Region :See also the associated category: ' * '''Germa Kingdom (formerly): home country of Sanji, whose family continues to reign as the kingdom's ruling family. It was formerly the centre of a vast empire spanning the entire North Blue Region, but is now the world's only roaming, maritime kingdom. Currently, the Kingdom is assembling in the New World. * Lvneel: homeland of the explorer Noland Mombran and his descendant Cricket Mombran. * Spider Miles: a port town that contains a waste processing unit, which was used as a base of operations by the Don Quixote Pirates while they were active in the North Blue Region. * Flevance: homeland of Law Water D. Trafalgar and his family. Known by its Amber Lead, it was destroyed by neighboring countries due to misconceptions in regards to the Amber Lead Syndrome. * Minion Island: an island used as a hideout by the Barrels Pirates. * Rubeck Island: an island that was going to be used as an exchange spot between the Barrels Pirates and the Navy for the Op-Op Fruit. * Swallow Island‎‎: an island with the shape of a swallow. Homeland of Shachi and Penguin. * Notice: homeland of Bellamy and other members of the Bellamy Pirates. Characters from the North Blue Region Translation and Dub Issues External Links * North Blue Region - One Piece Encyclopedia Trivia * ... References Site Navigation * ... North Blue Region Locations